Potter's Pureblood Whores
by DarkSorcerer888
Summary: After claiming fem!Draco, fem!Lucius, and Narcissa, Harry sets out on a quest. His mission: collect as many pureblood whores as possible for his harem.
1. The Malfoys

"It's time," said Lucius Malfoy to his sun, holding up a vial of pale pink liquid. Draco recognized the liquid for what it was. His salvation. He'd known this was coming when he'd decided to come out as gay to his father. As the Lord of the Malfoy family, Lucius had to ensure the continuation of their line.

Draco took the potion from his father and took a experimental sip. It tasted like cotton candy. As Draco drank the potion down, he felt his body change into that of a teenage witch. "You are a Malfoy indeed, Draco. Potter will be unable to resist you, if you still wish to seduce him."

"Send for Potter," panted Draco. "I don't know how longer I can hold back these hormones, and do not want the traditional father/daughter bonding, at least not until Harry has claimed me as his."

 _Dear Lord Potter,_

 _My son-turned-daughter, Draconica, formerly Draconis Malfoy has requested that you assist her in her ascension as heir Primus of the Malfoy family. This involves taking her virginity. She refuses to do any of the traditional father/daughter bonding until you've claimed her fully. I'm sure, as a wizard, you know of claiming._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Lucius Malfoy_

Enclosed with the letter was a moving picture of Draconica. Lucius had a house elf deliver the note. Not long after the elf left, Harry Potter stepped out of the fireplace.

"Where is Draconica?" He asked.

"In her room," said Lucius. "Treat her well, Potter. She loves you." Harry shook Lucius' hand before sprinting from the room. "Ah, young love."

-*scene break*-

Draconica moaned in pleasure as she lay on her bed with Harry Potter on top of her, fucking her with hard and fast thrusts. "Yes, yes, damn it Harry, that's the stuff," sne moaned as she felt her third orgasm arrive.

Harry Potter was in heaven as he thruster in and out of the blond witch's tight, hot channel. "I can't hold it much longer," he warned.

"Do it," she pleaded. "Fill my slutty pussy with your godly seed. Knock me up with our love child!"

"That might be hard to do, I sense a contraception charm on you," said Harry. "If I release all my magic as I cum, I will both override the spell and even out our difference in power."

"Do it," Draconica pleaded. Just then, as mount Potter erupted into her womb, she felt a surge of magic enter her.

"I love you, Draconica," said Harry.

"I love you too, Harry," said Draconica as the pair drifted off to sleep

-*scene break*-

"So how was it?" asked Lucius. "Was it as good as you'd dreamed?"

"Better," smirked Draconica. "Now give me the finalization potion." Lucius obediently handed over a vial of pitch black liquid. Draco quickly downed it. "Now it's your turn." Draconica's smirk widened as Lucius downed the familiar pink potion. "Now go find my boyfriend. Virginity doesn't suit you any better than any other type of innocence does, father."

-*scene break*-

Lucius moaned as Harry pounded her into the mattress. "You are such a whore, Lucius. Like daughter like father," Harry whispered as he fucked her. "Now get ready to be knocked up, pureblood whore!" Lucius felt a surge of magic enter her as his seed did. The surge made her feel drowsy, and she soon fell asleep.

Harry, however, was wide awake. Who knew that collecting pureblood whores would be so energizing. He just had to complete the set.

-*scene break*-

Narcissa Malfoy moaned as she was fucked by her daughter's boyfriend. He had restored her virginity with black magic, only to take her second virginity for himself. He'd claimed her as surely as Lucius had on their wedding night. He'd spoken the incantation at exactly the correct time. As he came inside her, flooding her with a rush of magic along with his sperm, she felt more complete than she had in her entire life.

Completing the Malfoy family set only fueled Harry's desire to collect pureblood whores.

-*scene break*-

In the morning, Lucius took another dose of the pink potion. _Five more daily doses and this form will set in, but I will still magically remain a wizard. Draconica's impatience cost her her title as heir, making sure the lordship would go to her husband when she marries. I don't want father to have to take over til then,_ Lucius sighed. _Draco knew this all along, so she obviously doesn't want the responsibility of being Lord Malfoy. Or she simply didn't care._ With that cheerful thought, Lucius made his way to the kitchen.

-*scene break*-

"Father, why haven't you taken the finishing potion? You know Harry can't take you as an official concubine if you are not magically female," Draconica scolded. Lucius, properly chastised, took the offered vial of black liquid from his son. He drank the potion, wincing at the taste of strong licorice.

Harry stood up with Draconica, and they faced each other. "Do you accept this bond as my lawful and magical consort, and cede the title of Lord Malfoy rightfully to me?"

"I do." A golden rope of magic appeared to bind their clasped hands. "Will you, Harry James Potter, take me, Draconica Lucius Malfoy as your primary consort, your wife, and hold me above every other woman in your household?" Draco asked, hoping that she wasn't overstepping her bounds, fearing chastisement for the bold request.

Harry surprised Draco, Lucius, and Narcissa by simply stating, "I will. Will you, Draconica Lucius Malfoy, agree to be my primary wife, should it prove necessary for me to have more than one?" A silver rope had joined thee golden one wrapped around their joined hands as soon as he'd said 'I will'.

"I will," Draconica smiled, with joyful tears leaking from her eyes. An emerald and scarlet stripped rope joined the others.

"Then as the caster of these vows, I seal them for eternity, so mote it be." A black top of magic seemed to consume the others before fading from existence. Harry and Draco kissed before Harry motioned for Lucius and Narcissa to stand up. "This part is easier, these magical collars will do the work." Harry handed the older witches two black-leather chokers with a golden tag that said, _This pet is property of House Potter, please return if found_ , one one side, and their names on the other. Narcissa's said _Cissy_ , and Lucius' said _Lucy_. Lucius put his collar on while Narcissa frowned at hers.

"I'd rather not be subject to this particular crude version of the concubine bond," said Narcissa.

"Sorry, Cissy, but I chose that collar for the very reason you are so opposed to it. It won't allow you satisfaction in our relationship until your heart believes that I am your master," said Harry. "But if you're that opposed to it, I could perform a more forceful bond with the same results. Or something less harsh."

"I would prefer a light variant, called the Progressive Concubine Bond," said Narcissa. "I have no wish to call anyone 'master' I was raised as a pureblood witch, and taught pureblood pride. A Black bows before no one."

"More forceful it is," said Harry. "Sirius always said that you were a handful." He prepared to cast the spell when Draconica took hold of his arm.

"Please don't do it, Harry. My mother is as proud woman. Being forced to bow before a man would destroy her!" Draconica pleaded. Harry lowered hies wand with a sigh.

"Then what should I do, Draco?" asked Harry. "The light magic bonding rites aren't worth crap. The neutral ones aren't much better. The least I'll go is the Traditional Concubine bonding rite."

"You won't be using dark magic on my mother without her approval!" Draconica insisted.

"Back off, Draco dear," said Narcissa. "I'm the one who asked Harry to bond me. It's up to him to decide how. I just hope he won't go too far past my comfort zone. I can easily accept anything in the traditional range."

"You sure, Cissy? You know I'll go with the strongest rite you'll accept, and most of the rites are or were considered traditional," Harry reminded her.

"Just current tradition, please," said Narcissa.

"In that case, take the collar. Those have been passed down in the Potter family for centuries, and are thus current Potter family tradition," pointed out Harry.

Narcissa sighed in defeat before donning the collar. "There, Happy?"

"Very, because unlike Lucius', your collar isn't set yet. These concubine collars aren't cheap knockoffs, they're the real thing," explained Harry. "The collars take a few minutes to set. I only told you of the effects that Lucius' collar had determined for him. They analyze your deepest desires and mold their magic to create the perfect bond that will best suit the needs of the wearer." Harry paused for a minute. "There, your collar is set. While not as medieval in tradition as Lucius' bond, it is far mor restricting than Draco had guessed. You owe me five galleons, sweetie."

Draco pouted as she handed over the gold.

"Why didn't you explain the full function of the collars from the start?" asked Narcissa.

"Arguing you into a corner was fun," shrugged Harry. "Now how about one more round before Draco and I leave.

An epic foursome commenced.

-*scene break*-

Harry and Draconica moved into Potter Manor and settled into the main suite. " This will be your room, Draconica. Once the House Elves have the concubine quarters ready, Cissy and Lucy can move in."

"What about you?" she asked.

"For now, I'll room with you," said Harry. "As you are my sole consort at the moment. It is beneath a Lord to copulate in the concubine quarters, so your parents will join us when they need their fix."

The duo fell asleep in each other's arms.


	2. The Greengrasses

Draconica woke the next morning to find the bed beside her empty except for a note.

 _My Dearest Draconica,_

 _I was called away by an urgent message from Lord Green grass. It was about Daphne. Apparently, I am the doctor you call when your daughter is suffering from a severe lack of getting laid. As Chief Healer of my own gynecology practice, I consider women's health to be very important. Also, Daphne's exquisite body makes her a prime catch to add to my collection of Pureblood Whores. She'll be a fine second wife and consort. Considering I am required to have seven wives and at leasr thirteen consorts (including wives) due to the Last Son's Rite, I'd better get a move on._

 _With love,_

 _Your husband,_

 _Harry James Potter_

Draco shook her head and sighed. "That's some gynecology you're practicing Potter. My pussy is still sore as fuck."

A word appeared on the parchment. _Thanks, sweetie. I try._

"The Greengrasses better not wear you out, Potter," said Draco dangerously. "I'll get cranky if my pussy doesn't get its daily dose of Harry juice."

 _No worries love_ , Harry wrote, his words appearing on the page Draconica held.

-*scene break*-

Daphne was moaning as the boy-who-lived-to-give-a-good-rodgering fucked her. Her body was on fire as her lover worked frantically to sate her pent-up tension. She screamed his name as she came once more, her walls clenching around his throbbing prick as he filled them with his seed. As he tried to remove his prick, she forced them to stay connected. "You ain't done, lover boy."

"With your pussy, I am. By personal rule, I only release once per orifice during any given sexual encounter," he explained. She let him pull out, a bit sheepish. She then felt him line up with her rear entrance. She grunted as he pushed in. She felt a touch of heaven as he sodomized her. By the time he released, she was spent. Daphne fell asleep and Harry left the room with a smug grin on his face. He ran into a younger blonde girl, who he recognized as Daphne's younger sister, Astoria.

"Hello, you must be Astoria," said Harry with a grin. _Two for the price of one._

"Hey Harry," said Astoria shyly. He stepped behind Astoria and cupped her firm breasts with his hands.

"Nice rack," he complimented her, causing her to blush. "Do you know of anything I can bend you over on?" She pointed to a card table in the distance. He dragged her over to said card table and bent her over it. He then lifted her skirt and pulled down her panties before unzipping his pants and letting his member loose. Lining himself up with her entrance, he groaned as he pushed into her tight warmth. She moaned as he fucked her. Inside her exceptionally tight cavern, he did not wait long for his release. He then pulled out before lining up with her rear entrance. She grunted as he entered her snug rectum. He sodomized her, eliciting screams and moans of pleasure. When he released in her, she passed out, completely spent.

-*scene break*-

Anastasia Greengrass was a moaning wreck as she was fucked by Harry Potter. Her tight pussy clenched around his prick as she bit back a shriek as another orgasm hit her. She sighed in satisfaction as he released his load into her womb.

She flinched as she felt his tip line up with her rear hole, but forced herself to relax. She whimpered as he slipped past her sphincter and entered her rectum. She screamed herself hoarse as he sodomized her. When he finally released into her bowels, she sighed in relief. He handed her a leather collar, which she put on.

-*squad war... Just kidding, scene break*-

George Greengrass marveled at the unfamiliar sensation of a cock in her newly-acquired pussy. She moaned as she was fucked by Harry Potter, and let out a string of curses with each orgasm. She felt satisfaction as he emptied his load in her womb.

Not feeling sure that introducing the former man to sodomy just yet was a good ideas, he gave George her collar, which she put on, as she had swallowed the black finishing potion from the vial on her nightstand just a moment before.

-*scene break*-

Harry did his vows with Daphne first. They were practically identical to the ones he did with Draco, only lacking the primary wife bit. Astoria's were more of the same.

-*scene break*-

Harry, Daphne, and Astoria returned to Potter Manor

"Do you two want your own rooms, or do you want to share?" he asked them.

"We want our own," Daphne replied. Harry nodded before ushering them to their rooms. "I'll be in the main suite with my primary wife if you want to join in.

Needless to say, an epic foursome commenced that night.


End file.
